22 February 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-02-22 ; Comments *''"I want you to know that it’s a nerve racking business following Julian Clary cause I’m always terrified: terrified he’s going to say something."'' *John says that the new Babes In Toyland Peel Sessions 10” LP is his new favourite Strange Fruit record. He mentions some of his other favourites by the Only Ones, The Undertones and Culture. *John Peel is caught by Libby Forbert (from Radio 4) moonlighting as the station announcer at Birmingham New Street. Sessions *Loudspeaker, their one and only session. Recorded 26 January 1992. No known commercial release. *Revolver, repeat of their one and only session. Originally broadcast on 23 November 1991. Recorded on 12 September 1991. The song 'Not Mad' available on the Strange Fruit CD / 10" LP Hut Recordings / The Peel Sessions. Tracklisting *Fall: 'Free Range (CD Single)' (Cog Sinister) *Dennis Alcapone: 'Nanny Version (CD - Forever Version)' (Heartbeat) *Curve: 'Horror Head (CD - Doppelgänger)' (Anxious Records) : (JP: ‘And this is record which I’ve being seeing write ups about in the music papers particularly the dance pages thereof for some weeks now saying that it was going to transform the whole of the nature of dance music and so forth. And I’m not much of an expert in this area, as I’m not much of a dancing man, particularly since the webbing slipped. But I think you’d be hard put to dance to this; but it is a great record.’) *Aphex Twin: 'Digeridoo (12 inch)' (R & S Records) File b starts here *Loudspeaker: 'Knockout' (Peel Session) *Ivor Cutler: 'Phonic Poem (CD - Velvet Donkey)' (Virgin) *Revolver: 'John’s Not Mad' (Peel Session) *Gene Vincent & His Blue Caps: 'Who Slapped JohnLP – Bluejean Bop)' (Capitol Records) : (11:30 News) *Bunny General: 'Played By This Ya Sound (12 inch)' (Fashion Records) *Babes in Toyland: 'Catatonic (10 inch – The Peel Sessions) '(Strange Fruit) *Verve: 'All in the Mind (12 inch)' (Hut Recordings) *Billy Bragg: 'The Marriage (CD – The Peel Sessions Album)' (Strange Fruit) *Kar: 'Take Control (12 inch )' (S+B Records) : (Libby Forbert’s recording of the station announcer at Birmingham New Street Station) *Loudspeaker: 'It’s Wasn’t Me' (Peel Session) *Otis Redding: 'There Goes My Baby (CD - It’s Not Just Sentimental)' (Ace) *Catherine Wheel: 'Flower to Hide (CD – Ferment)' (Fontana) File b ends File c begins *Flying Saucer: 'Sandy Says (7 inch EP – Plastic Fruit)' (Homestead) *Revolver: 'Wave' (Peel Session) *Smith & Mighty: 'Too Late (12 inch - Steppers Delight EP)' (Three Stripe) : (JP: ‘And a couple of records arrived during the week from Drag City Records in Chicago. 7 inch singles as previously. No CDs for these blighters. And the first of them is by Burnout’. *Burnout: 'Lounge (7 inch”)' (Drag City) *Mantis: 'Who Wants To Be A Camel (7 inch)' (Drag City) *Human Beings: 'Like A Drug (Part 2) (12 inch - Safe Sex EP)' (Sew Saw) *Fall: 'Return (CD Single - Free Range)' (Cog Sinister) *Boo Radleys: 'Feels Like Tomorrow (CD Single – Adrenalin EP)' (Creation) *Zimbabwe Cha Cha Cha Kings: 'Vimbiso (LP – Vimbiso)' (Zimbabwe Records) File c ends File d begins *Loudspeaker: 'Stripmind' (Peel Session) *Bunny General: 'Pon Mi Border (7 inch )' (Fashion Records) *Crossed Out: 'Locked In (7” EP - Crossed Out)' (Slap A Ham Records) *Voice Of Reason: 'Evident Truth (7 inch EP - Parody to the Righteous )' (Mind’s Eye Records) *Dub Syndicate: 'Glory to God (LP - Stoned Immaculate)' (On-u-Sound) : (1:00 News) *Sweet Sound And Dance: 'Zimbabwe (LP – Unknown)' (Zimbabwe Records) *Drunk Tank: 'Honeysuckle (LP – Drunk Tank)' (Radial) *Revolver: 'Crimson' (Peel Session) *Sahar Nagy: 'Lelli Leyli (Cassette - Negum Al Sharqi)' (*Unknown) *Curve: 'Wish You Dead (CD - Doppelgänger)' (Anxious Records) *Problem House: 'Here It = N.R.G. (12 inch - Vol III)' (Hithouse Records) File d ends : (JP: ‘This energy of which you speak. Describe it to me.’) File e begins here and continues to the end of the programme *Sideshow: 'Right (7 inch EP - Sideshow)' (Caulfield Records) *Barbara & The Browns: 'Big Party (9xCD Box Set Complete Stax-Volt Singles 1959-1968)' (Atlantic) *Trailer for the new FM frequencies being rolled out around the country for Radio One. *Loudspeaker: 'No Time' (Peel Session) : (JP: ‘Noisy, noisy boys. Loudspeaker in session’.) *Daniel Johnston: 'Happy Soul (LP - Artistic Vice)' (Shimmy Disc) *Ninijaman: 'Excuse Me (7 inch )' (Mr Doo) *Cherry Forever: 'Cherry Forever (12 inch - Headstrong EP )' (Wilde Club Records) *Revolver: 'Drowning Inside (Peel Session) *Exposure: 'Peak Experience (12 inch)' (Stealth Records) File ;Name *a) Peel Show 1992-02-22 *b) 1992-02-22 JP L282a *c) 1992-02-22 Peel Show L093a.mp3 *d) 1992-02-22 JP L282b *e) 1992-02-22 Peel Show L093b.mp3 ;Length *a) 02:55:54 *b) 00:42:28 *c) 00:40:47 *d) 00:39:48 *e) 00:33:26 ;Other *File a is the complete show minus tape flips: many thanks to the taper. *Files b) and d) created from L282 of the SL Tapes, digitised by ML. *Files c) and e) created from L093 of SL Tapes, digitised by Dr Mango ;Available *a) Mooo Server *b) Mooo *c) & e) Mooo *d) Mooo Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes Category:Isector